Burn
by Valkyrie Wilde
Summary: ONESHOT. Kankuro caused an accident and now he has to make up for it. What to do when you get burned. LEMON!


A/N: All normal disclaimers apply. Also, the girl is left nameless, so you can imagine her to be whoever you want. Kankuro doesn't have too many pairings and I couldn't quite figure out who I wanted him to be with, so let your imagination run wild. LEMON! You have been warned.

_--BURN--_

The large house had been quiet for some time. Temari and Garra had left a few hours ago towards the Land of Lightening. Not many shinobi villages in the surrounding countries had much contact with this land so Temari proposed to Garra to increase their relations since they had a fairly large territory. Kankuro had disappeared early in the morning without telling anyone, and no one had heard from him all day. She had come to visit for a few days, arriving in time to have lunch with the two siblings before they left. That left her alone in the house for the rest of the day. It was already nightfall and still there was no sign of Kankuro. Bored from being alone with nothing to do, she ended up falling asleep on his bed.

Goose bumps erupted across her skin, making the tiny hairs on her body stand on end. She finally awoke when she started shivering uncontrollably. Her body was curled in a ball in an attempt to keep her warm. The smell of rain filled her nostrils as the wind blew into the room through two open windows. Her eyes glanced at the clock as she sat up. It was only eight. She got a good two hour nap. With her arms hugging herself, she rushed to the windows to close them. When she looked up at the sky, she saw nothing but clouds through a haze of swirling sand. Sighing, she went to her suitcase grabbed a change of clothes and a small bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom for a hot shower.

After her shower, she went back to the room to leave her stuff and head to the kitchen to make some tea. She wore black pajama pants with a matching black long sleeved shirt that had a hood and cat ears. Initially, she had seen it at a store and bought it to make fun of Kankuro, but, as it turned out they were very warm and comfortable to sleep in when it was cold. Heading into the kitchen she poured water into a teapot and set it to boil on the stove. While she waited she looked around for something to snack on. When nothing appealed to her, she sat at the table with her cheek resting in her cupped hand.

Silence hung heavy in the air. Her ears were attentive to the sound of the wind crashing into every surface outside with little clicks from the sand; the sound of the flickering fire on the stove; the bubbling of the water beginning to boil; even the sound of her own soft heartbeat. There were no signs of people besides her in this huge house. The wind was too noisy for her to be able to hear if anyone was outside. She doubted it though; who would want to be walking around the dessert with so much wind impaling sand everywhere. She worried about Garra and Temari; it must be terrible for them to be walking through it. She hoped they were all right.

More silence. She shivered, zipping up her shirt to her neck then wrapping her arms around herself. Not that she was scared of silence, it was just boring, annoying even. And she was cold. And she missed Kankuro. Her thoughts started to drift. She jumped, nearly falling out of her chair when the high-pitched whistle sounded that the water was now boiling. She laughed at herself for getting scared by something so dumb. The sound echoed in the kitchen. She got up, turned the fire off and poured the steaming water into a mug. She opened random cabinets until she found the one with the tea. None of the tea flavors were familiar to her so she played eeny meeny miny moe and ended up on one that said blood orange fruit mélange. After a moment of pause, she shrugged, grabbed a tea bag and dropped it into her mug stirring it with a small silver spoon before dropping the spoon in the sink.

She took her mug into the entertainment room and plopped herself down on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She thought briefly about getting a blanket since it was cold in the room but decided quickly that she was too lazy to get up and grab one. The mug rested on her knee with one hands icy fingers around it while the other reached onto the coffee table for the remote. She turned on the TV, flipped through channels until she found a movie and settled herself into the couch. The mug was held between her stomach and thighs. It burned, but it felt good and kept her stomach and legs warm. She pulled the hood over her head to keep her ears warm. She saw her reflection in the glass on the rack that held all the equipment for the entertainment system, she couldn't help but smile. With the hood on her head and her knees pulled up to her chest, she looked like a little kid.

Clink….

Clink….

Clink…clink…clink…

Hear head turned to the window. The rain had started falling; it cascaded down the window. Then she heard it, a crack so loud it shook the ground. Turning the TV off, her attention became focused on the water that crashed against the window. One drop crashing into another and then another until it got too heavy and slid down the window to join a pool of water forming at the windowsill. Her eyes became distant as she got lost in nothing. No longer feeling the cold, her legs fell down so she sat Indian style, now holding the mug in her crotch.

"Hey you!" The voice boomed behind her head.

She jumped, spilling hot tea on her lap. She screamed and jumped up her arms flailing as she panicked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt like her skin was on fire. "Ow ow ow," She cried. Wanting the burning sensation to stop she pulled the pants down to get it off her skin. That didn't help. The rush of cold air on her bare skin made her break out in goose bumps and that hurt even more.

Kankuro, surprised from her scream had jumped over the couch, landing in front of her to see what had happened. When she dropped her pants he was shocked and confused. Her fists were clenched as she bounced on the balls of her feet not knowing what to do. He looked down at her dark red, swollen thighs and the empty mug and dark stain on the carpet.

"Damn, baby I'm sorry." He said, sympathetically feeling guilty for sneaking up on her. Tears were still spilling down her face and her bottom lip was pouting. "Come on, I have some burn cream in my room." He took her wrist since her fists were still clenched.

At first she didn't move but then she started to waddle after him. Her pants were still at her ankles so she stepped out of them as they left the room. Walking up the stairs was hard. Her legs had to be spread out so her thighs wouldn't rub together, also, every time she lifted her leg the skin would stretch and that was painful too. Kankuro said he was sorry for every time she whimpered. Finally they made it to his room. He instructed her to sit on the bed and she did so while he got out of his damp jumpsuit tossing it into a corner with other dirty clothes. His hat came off and got dropped on the desk where he rummaged through a drawer for the cream. She lay down with her knees bent so her legs weren't touching the bed. Careful not to hurt herself, she pulled off her wet socks and tossed them on the floor. She also unzipped her shirt since the bottom of it was also wet. She was lying on the bed in cold, wet underwear, an open shirt that was wet on the bottom and a white tank that was now an orange-red at the hem. She folded it up so the wet part wasn't touching her skin.

"Here." He said, handing her the bottle.

Her forearm was across her eyes, probably trying to hide the fact that she still wanted to cry. Realizing she wasn't going to take the bottle he twisted the top off and dipped his fingers inside. He sat in front of her feeling worse at seeing how bad she had gotten burned. As carefully as he could he started rubbing the cream on her irritated skin. She hissed and tensed as his fingers smoothed the sticky substance along the reddened skin. The overpowering smell of menthol mixed with the smell of citrus from the tea made his nose tingle.

"Move your legs." He said and she did so, slowly.

He got a nice view of her crotch, but he wasn't trying thinking about that. He rubbed some cream on the back of her thighs. She groaned her arms coming down to grip fistfuls of his bed sheets. Her eyes narrowed at him but he wasn't looking at her. He hesitated a moment before putting his hand on her abdomen, very quickly he rubbed whatever cream was left on his hand just below her underwear line. He felt her tense, but she almost moaned. He smirked wiping his hand on his boxers. Lowering his head, he blew lightly over the cream. She shivered, letting out a shuddering breath. He blew at the outline of her underwear and she arched her back, still gripping his sheets. He chuckled and kissed her belly button, grateful that she relaxed a little. He sat on the back of his legs between her thighs.

When he looked at her, she looked peaceful even though there was a small knot in her forehead. Her eyes were closed and the hood of her shirt was still around her head, the cat ears laying flat on the pillow beneath her head. He could see her nipples were hard through her tank, it made him smile. Awkward as it was, she looked hot. Scooting down the bed he kissed right above her knee. He kept kissing up her leg going along the parts that weren't burned, her breath hitched when he reached her groin. His tongue poked out and licked along her underwear, her body tensed. He went to the other leg and did the same thing. This time, he let his mouth glide over her panty kissing her clit lightly. She let out a lusty moan and he felt a twitch in boxers. He flicked her with is tongue surprised when he tasted the citrus from the tea that soaked her panties. Next, he swirled his tongue around it and she arched into him.

"Ahh, Kankuro." She bit her lip.

"It's the least I can do to make you feel better." He had a devilish grin making him look incredibly sexy.

She wanted to whack him for the stupid comment but instead she ran her hand through his hair letting her fingers grip onto the chocolate spikes. She was surprised to find it was damp and course. Taking a look at her hand she noted there was sand in his hair. She didn't have time to think about it further or say anything because his tongue swept down. She felt his finger pull her underwear aside and the feel of his wet tongue on her made her body jerk.

His tongue was barely touching her but she was enjoying it. Teasing her was so fun; he knew well where her spots were purposely avoiding those areas until she practically begged him to take her. He dipped his tongue in to get a taste and she moaned so loud. He smiled at how wet she was already. He sat up again. She looked disappointed that he moved away but her half-lidded eyes were lust hungry. Suddenly her eyes looked puzzled and then she smiled.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're face." She said still smiling.

"What about it?" His eyebrow rose.

"You're so handsome. I love it when you're clean." She was referring to the fact that he wasn't wearing any face paint. She reached up to touch his cheek, tracing her fingers across his features. Her hands move down to roam the expanse of well toned muscles along his chest and abdomen. Her tongue came out to lick her lips as she admired his body.

With his arms on either side of her he bent down and kissed her. Their tongues tangled themselves together. She nipped his bottom lip, hard. He whined and pulled away, sucking on it. She smirked. He moved to her neck and bit her hard; she moaned dragging her nails down his back. Moving to her collar bone, he left a trail of little kisses. Once he got to her breast he nipped at her nipple and continued down kissing, licking, and sucking to her underwear. He let his fingers play with the waistband, she shivered under his touch. Gently, he peeled it off and dropped it on the ground.

His hands ran up her stomach and sides, taking her tank with it until it was scrunched up above her breasts. He poked her nipples with his index fingers, rubbing them and rolling them around. She squirmed, biting her lip and arching into him. One hand moved down to rub against her wetness. Fingers moved expertly against her until one finally entered. Her breath caught in her throat. After her body got used to the intrusion he added a second finger, pushing them in and out. His free hand massaged her breasts, his eyes never leaving her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly parted. His name was lost between moans and gasps for breath. He wasn't a puppet master for nothing. He rubbed up on one of her spots; on of her hands went to grip the pillow under her head while the other gripped his shoulder for support. Her walls started contracting around his fingers. He spread them into a v-shape a few times before he pulled them out, her nails bit into his shoulders as she whimpered. His head disappeared between her thighs.

His tongue played with her, taking over where his fingers left off. He could hear it in her breath that she was getting irritated. He pinched her nipples and sucked on her clit before shoving his tongue in. It darted in and out, wiggling around. Her breath was coming faster; he could feel her chest rise and fall with each gasp. Everything in her body was getting pulled into her abdomen. It was getting tighter and tighter with each wave of pleasure. She was hot, not just her skin, but everything was burning. It radiated from the tightening coil in her abdomen to the rest of her body. Her mind was fuzzy and the only thing that was clear as that she wanted to explode if she didn't cum soon. His slick tongue moving around her felt so good she wanted to scream and laugh and cry all at the same time. His movements became faster when he felt her legs begin to shake.

"Mmm, Kankuro…al…almost." She forced out. Both hands gripped his shoulders now. She almost wondered if she was hurting him from gripping so hard because she couldn't feel her fingers anymore.

His hand left her breasts. One moved to steady her hips and the other traced shapes on the smooth skin of her groin. She whined and her legs were practically twitching. He knew she was close. The rough pad of this thumb rubbed her clit in slow circles. Another sharp intake of breath followed by a loud moan tingled his ears. His thumb rubbed faster and her legs clamped around his head. She cried out in pain as her burns rubbed against his head. He thought about stopping since she was hurting, but she was too close. If it really hurt her she would say something.

"Don't stop." She panted breathlessly, growing more and more high-strung.

It was pain and pleasure with an increasing pressure that made her whole body tremble. It was a wonder how he could be doing the things he did with her thighs squishing his head like that. She felt it. The tight coil in her center was getting closer and closer to its breaking point. Her hands left his hair and went to grip her own hair.

"Ahhh!" She cried out, she wanted to rip her hair out.

She was so close she wanted to scream. It was seconds away but it was taking forever and she needed to feel it. She whined on the verge of becoming frantic. Then, he pinched her clit while his tongue wriggled inside her. Finally the tight coil snapped. She cried out, her hips jerked up. She fell back onto the bed sweating and panting, feeling waves of electric heat and unparalleled satisfaction rush through her body. Everything was hot and everything tingled and everything was extra sensitive. Her legs went limp and stretched out, she didn't even care that it hurt to have the comforter rub against her skin. She was sticky and wet from sweat and her orgasm, her heart pounded in her chest and it almost hurt. Surprisingly, she felt incredibly awake and aware of everything. There was sand sticking to her from when she gripped Kankuro's hair, it felt strange against her soft skin. She looked over her heaving chest to look at him.

Kankuro sat up licking his lips of her then wiping the rest away with the back of his hand. He couldn't help but stare at the huge wet spot on his bed. It was a boost to his ego to know he had made her orgasm that hard. She was still breathing hard but he could see in her eyes that she wanted more. He knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to give it to her. His dick was pushing against the fabric of his boxers begging for attention. Forgetting everything he crawled over her crushing their lips together. There was haste and passion in his kiss. Her nails clawed at his back turning him on even more. As he kissed her he ground up against her gripping her thighs. She hissed, digging her nails so deep into his back he thought for sure he was bleeding.

"Oh shit." He lifted himself off of her. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Damn it." She huffed, looking up at him. Sitting up on her elbows her brows came together, "Why does this never work out?" Their faces were so close he could almost feel the disappointment in her voice.

It was true. Every time they tried to have sex, something happened to prevent it. She kept trying to pin it on fate which he thought was total bullshit. It was just a bad luck, bad timing, stupid fucking coincidences that got in the way. As much as they wanted it, they knew it would happen eventually. Both hoped it would be sooner than later. They found plenty of ways to satisfy each other, obviously. He sighed, also annoyed. His hand went down to adjust his throbbing erection. His eyes were clouded. He wanted her so bad. He adjusted her leg and tried again. She pursed her lips together to keep for making any noise, but he could tell by her face it still hurt. He grunted, irritated more so because it was his fault she got burned so badly. Still, he wasn't about to hurt her just they could have sex. He sat back on his legs racking a hand through his hair.

"Fuck." Internally, he wanted to kill something. "I'm gunna take a shower." He said, getting up to go.

"What?" She sat upright. The hood of her shirt fell back. "Why?"

He was already standing. He turned his head slightly to see her from the corner of his eye, "Don't worry about it. I need to take a shower anyway." He was satisfied getting her off. Besides, it was the least he could do after burning the hell out of her legs. He really did feel guilty and didn't expect her to return the favor.

As he made his way to his closet she grunted, standing on the bed she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to the bed. He turned around to assure her it was fine but their lips locked before he could get a word out. Her chest was practically in his face as she stood over him, her tongue dominating his mouth. Her nails were dragged across his head neck and shoulders. His hands went to caress the soft skin of her back under her two shirts. When she pulled away he was dazed.

"Lay down." She ordered, practically pushing him onto the bed.

His boxers were removed and tossed aside before he even thought to take them off. Her little hands wrapped around his erection. Just the contact made him shudder. She jerked him off slowly while trying to find a comfortable position to sit that didn't hurt. Kankuro made himself watch her. He was amazed how soft her hands were. It was torture how she gripped just tight enough to keep him going but her movements were so slow. She was taking forever and it was making him crazy. He didn't mean to be impatient but he was dying to have her lips around him. Her eyes locked with his as she brought him into her mouth. She wasted no time once she was ready. She took his whole length into her mouth.

"Fuck." He grunted out, biting his knuckles when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

It took everything he had not to cum right then and there. He lay back, no longer able to support himself. His eyes glossed over, lost in the sensations her mouth and tongue gave his manhood. Her head moved faster, taking him in and out of her mouth while her hands jerked him off. He was already leaking pre-cum, she could taste it on the tip of her tongue. One hand moved to gently massage his balls. He grunted, his hips thrusting into her mouth. She made a noise around his cock, the vibrations pushing him closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck…yeah." He grunted his fingers tangled in her hair.

She let it slide out of her mouth; tracing its contours with her tongue and blowing on it making him shudder and moan. Her tongue danced around the tip taking it into her mouth just a little and then taking it out again.

"Fucking tease." He groaned as he felt the build up intensify. All of his muscled tightened. "Aww, come on." His voice was husky and deep with need.

She took him back into her mouth and let the tip rub on the ridges of the roof of her mouth. He held his breath. A few more times she took all of him into her mouth, her little fingers moving around his balls. His toes curled and his body was so tight his muscles were burning from the strain. She sucked harder, pumping him with both her hands.

"Shit. I'm gunna…" His last word was lost in a grunt as he came in her mouth. He felt her swallow before she let it slide out.

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. She just watched as he recovered from his orgasm.

"You're so beautiful." He blurted out, looking at her from where he lay. "I can't even tell you how much I love you." He sat up to give her a peck on the lips.

"Psh, why, 'cause I give good head?" She asked annoyed.

"No smartass." He replied, flicking one of her swollen thighs; she cried out in pain which earned him a hard punch in his own leg. He ignored the dull pain. "I love you because you always make me feel this amazing."

She smiled. "And I love you because you make me _burn_." She said sarcastically.

--THE END--


End file.
